


Привязанность

by EarthlyWays



Series: Дождевой кот [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Genetic Engineering, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthlyWays/pseuds/EarthlyWays





	Привязанность

– Можно, я приеду? – и совсем взрослый, почти незнакомый голос в трубке сорвался на неожиданно-ломкое: – Пожалуйста?

– Да, – сказал Никита. Потом спохватился – что, как, почему – но уже было поздно, на другом конце линии зазвучали бойкие гудки. Откинувшись в кресле, он заложил руки за голову и вперил взгляд в ветвистую трещину на потолке. Никита давно перешел в разряд надежных и платежеспособных квартиросъемщиков, один звонок владельцу – и примчатся забелить в течении пятнадцати минут. Но трещина уже стала такой же частью интерьера, как громоздкое старое кожаное кресло, лампа с зеленым абажуром или залежи бумаг на столе. К тому же, когда она начинала напоминать карту бассейна Амазонки, становилось ясно, что пора в отпуск.

Сейчас с потолка смотрело суровое морщинистое лицо.

Четыре года назад Егор не спрашивал разрешения, не говорил «пожалуйста», играл избалованного котенка, который и слов-то таких не знает. Никита подыгрывал с удовольствием – что такого, ребенок добирает то, чего ему раньше не хватало. А еще искренне верил, что никаких там намерений или далекоидущих планов не имеет, просто… дружит, да. Старший товарищ. Наставника из него не получилось, и не только потому, что Егор воспитательные беседы пропускал мимо ушей. Как-то он умел из взрослого и, казалось бы, серьезного Никиты вытащить безалаберного мальчишку. Иногда тот все же спохватывался, вспоминал, кто старше и ответственнее, но через пару минут снова забывал обо всем. Именно Егор заставлял вспоминать, почему слежка за неверными супругами или розыск должников, подавшихся в бега, показались тем, чем он хочет заниматься всю жизнь. Это было увлекательно. Это заставляло кровь быстрей бежать по венам. Особенно когда рядом был кто-то с горящим взглядом и невероятными идеями. Никита уже какое-то время думал только о своих амбициях; голова Егора была занята только тайнами, секретами и секретиками, и его хвост постоянно загибался в воздухе знаком вопроса. 

Весьма заразительно. 

Никита стал беспечен, таскал его с собой по различным делам, и для прикрытия в том числе. Егор сам упрашивал. 

Испортил ребенка, в общем, в рекордные сроки.

Проблема заключалась в том, что этим все не ограничилось. Увы, Никита понял, как влип, уже после того, как запустил язык в горячий сладкий рот, а руки под растянутый свитер. И не Егора тут следовало винить. Никита был о себе слишком высокого мнения. Думал, что он достаточно благоразумен, чтобы не допустить ничего лишнего – даже когда Егор забрался к нему на колени. Дурачился, баловался, испытывая границы дозволенного. Все шло, в общем-то, как обычно, только чуть больше физического контакта. Никита строго сдвинул брови, но предпринять ничего не предпринял. Это означало бы, что он допускает возможность – вероятность – существования интереса совсем иного характера. А его не было, конечно. Да и интерес взрослого мужика был последним, в чем Егор, с его историей, нуждался. 

Звучало все красиво и правильно. Рассудительно. Но хотя Никита все знал, был трезв, в твердом уме и здравой памяти, это его не спасло, и через мгновение он уже убирал руки с горячей поясницы и осторожно ссаживал Егора с колен, понимая, что все, поздно, доигрались. В голове нехотя дотаивало розовое марево, похожее на сладкую вату. Хотелось себя выругать, ну и стукнуть хорошенько. Никита отошел к окну, распахнул створки, жадно вдохнул воздух – и обернулся. Что бы ни произошло, нельзя показывать, что контроль утерян, в этом подростки похожи на хищных зверей. 

Егор сидел в кресле, обняв коленки, и выглядел злым, обиженным и испуганным одновременно. Никита вернулся, чувствуя себя монстром: ребенок просто играл, а он напал по-настоящему. Неловко потрепав Егора по плечу – тот сжался, заставляя вину и отвращение к себе разрастись в холодный ком в желудке, – Никита извинился и отправил его домой. Так все и закончилось. Нет, еще более отвратительно: Егор заходил еще раз, наверное все же пытался разобраться с его предательством, но не смог себя победить, дичился, нервно хлестал воздух хвостом. Никита не выдержал, сбежал, отговорившись срочными делами, хотя работать не мог, чужие похождения вызывали тошноту. И на его звонок не ответил, хотя стоило. Иногда по телефону объясниться легче, да и шнур под рукой. 

Больше Егор не показывался.

Время лечило: отношение к произошедшему прошло все этапы от «я – моральный урод» до «иначе закончиться и не могло», и осело в глубине памяти, только изредка что-то поднималось горькой темной волной при виде незнакомого баски. 

Никита считал, что это – угрызения совести.

Звонка от Егора он точно не ожидал. Что могло случиться? Котенок попал в неприятности? Никита машинально нашел взглядом висящую на крючке кобуру… и криво усмехнулся. Да-а… Неплохо. Только чувство вины? Откуда тогда этот прилив адреналина, эта ярость на неведомых обидчиков?

И... котенок?

Он с силой провел руками по лицу. Что бы там ни было, для него Егор остался ребенком, и прозвучавший пять минут назад взрослый голос ничего не изменил. Никита прикрыл глаза. Егор был… Перед глазами возникло что-то смутное, расплывчатое, как отражение в запотевшем зеркале. Он напрягал память, пытался проиграть в голове разговор или ситуацию, но Егор маячил на периферии зрения, не позволяя себя рассмотреть. Сознание играло в свои игры. Никита точно знал, что у Егора зеленые глаза и пепельные волосы, светло-серые ушки и хвост, шрам на колене и родинка на сгибе руки, но не мог этого увидеть, как ни пытался. Не потому ли, что слишком долго прятал его от себя? 

А если не забывать про реальность, про время… Узнает ли вообще? 

Размышления прервала трель дверного звонка, и Никита поднялся из-за стола, поправляя пиджак. 

Он думал, что по закону мировой подлости придется выпроваживать потенциального клиента, даже готовил извинения, идя по коридору. Но за дверью стоял именно Егор. Такой, каким должен был быть. Никита привалился к косяку, глотая густой, душный воздух и разглядывая, впитывая, заново собирая картинку в своей памяти. Знакомое и незнакомое: котенок не вытянулся вверх (ох, как ему хотелось когда-то!), но раздался в плечах, и обзавелся мускулами, которые заставили Никиту вспомнить о том, что он не обновил абонемент в спортзал. 

– Впустишь меня? – спросил Егор, перебрасывая темный рюкзак из одной руки в другую.

Никита отмер, посторонился, нервно взмахивая рукой. 

– Прошу!

Егор шагнул в сумрачную прихожую, сразу оказался слишком, почти невыносимо близко. Никита сжал кулаки, заставляя себя переключиться на рассудочное, дедуктивное. 

Выводы были… странными. Слишком короткая стрижка, брюки хаки, армейские высокие ботинки на шнуровке… Длинная белая футболка с названием рок-группы на груди могла бы свидетельствовать в пользу того, что это просто стиль одежды. Но Никита мог поспорить, что Егор не знал, что там написано. Ровные складки, скорее всего, означали, что он купил первую попавшуюся под руку и тут же надел, по какой-то причине не желая показаться в форме. 

Неужели правда – армия?

Никита не льстил себе мыслью, что успел хорошо узнать Егора за те четыре-пять месяцев, пока они «дружили». И все же он никогда не думал, что он выберет путь профессионального военного.

Егор постоял, опираясь спиной на дверь, затем легко проскользнул мимо Никиты и, бросив рюкзак у вешалки, опустился на пол расшнуровать ботинки. 

– Воды со льдом, лимонада, холодного чая? – сказал Никита, глядя на стриженную макушку.

– Воды, если не затруднит, – Егор поднялся таким же слитным движением, вздернул подбородок, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. Кольнуло прямо в сердце, но Никита даже обрадовался от того, как знакомо это было. 

– Конечно не затруднит, – прозвучало так, словно он хотел угодить. Может, и вправду хотел. – Чувствуй себя как дома.

Егор серьезно кивнул. Никита спохватился, пошел на кухню за водой, и застыл у холодильника, медитируя на ровные шеренги бутылок воды и бездумно дергая себя за волосы. Что могло случиться, чтобы котенок пришел к нему, после всего?

Обернувшись, чтобы взять стакан, он наткнулся на Егора – они отшатнулись синхронно и тотчас сделали вид, что ничего не произошло. 

– С лимоном? – уточнил Никита.

– Да, пожалуйста, – вежливо ответил его гость, опускаясь на барный стул возле переделанного в столик высокого подоконника. На свое любимое место. 

Скрипя зубами, Никита отрезал кусочек лимона, нацепил на край стакана, подал требуемое. Егор потеребил соломинку, поводил пальцами по мгновенно запотевшему боку стакана и поднял яркие, лихорадочно блестящие глаза. Никита задержал дыхание… и едва не застонал досадливо, когда тишину разорвал телефонный звонок. 

– Минуту. Я быстро переговорю и включу автоответчик. 

Неопределенно дернув плечом, Егор опустил голову.

– Хорошо.

Конечно же, у звонившего не было ничего важного или срочного. Положив трубку, Никита уставился в монитор. Будь это кто-то другой, Никита бы уже искал нужную информацию. Но Егор требовал иного отношения… иного доверия. Со вздохом оторвавшись от компьютера, Никита поплелся обратно, прокручивая в голове вопросы. Хотелось, чтобы Егор рассказал, что происходит, объяснил, разложил по полочкам, чтобы можно было выбросить из головы домыслы и дурные предчувствия. 

Гостя на кухне не оказалось. Никита посмотрел на пустой стакан, на аккуратно висящую на спинке стула футболку, и отправился в свою комнату. Как чувствовал. Егор свернулся на его кровати, поджав босые ноги и обняв подушку. Вцеплялся в нее, как ребенок в любимого плюшевого медвежонка. Никита склонился над ним – спит или притворяется? – и завис, наткнувшись взглядом на залегшую между ровными бровями беспокойную морщинку. Едва заметная трещинка, хрупкий покой, способный разлететься вдребезги от одного прикосновения. 

Егор повел острым ухом и разлепил сонный, затуманенный глаз. Никита выпрямился, успокаивающе улыбаясь, но он все равно вскинулся, рефлекторно стукнул пару раз хвостом по матрасу. Взглянул так, словно пытался вспомнить, кто перед ним такой. Сейчас стало видно, что он провел бессонную ночь, возможно, и не одну. 

– Тебе нужна помощь? – отступив на шаг, Никита прислонился к комоду, скрещивая руки на груди. 

Егор прищурился, махнул хвостом. Облизал запекшиеся губы. Уронил голову на подушку, потерся о нее, раздувая ноздри.

– У тебя кто-то есть?

– Нет, – сказал Никита, стискивая кулаки так, что ногти впились в ладонь. – Не меняй тему. Что случилось? У тебя проблемы?

Егор взглянул на него исподлобья, прикусив губу острыми белыми зубами, и зарылся лицом в подушку. 

– Не знаю, – глухо буркнул из нее. – Наверное. С головой. 

Никита не выдержал, пересел на кровать, в миллиметрах от плавного изгиба поясницы. Пальцы сковал в замок, чтобы не коснуться, устроил руки на колене. Молчал, ждал, углублял паузу, чтобы Егору пришлось договаривать. 

Как же. Тот вздыхал, поводил лопатками и перекладывал хвост с места на место, пока у Никиты не лопнуло терпение. Егор был тяжелым, и горячим, и красным. Никита не нашел ничего лучше, чем уложить его к себе на колени, и усмехнулся – да, никак иначе оно не могло закончиться. 

Егор смотрел вниз и в сторону. Никита погладил след от подушки на пылающей щеке, высокую скулу, висок, покрытый бисеринками пота. 

– Янехотелвучилище, – выдохнул Егор, зажмуриваясь, прижимаясь лбом к его ладони. – Я просто не знал куда себя деть. Это так глупо. И… все равно не помогло, – поерзав, он уткнулся Никите в живот. – Не знаю что делать. Коты должны быть ветреными, все так говорят. А я…

Никита затянул его к себе на колени, поглаживая по плечам. Напряженный, вздрагивающий – боялся, что оттолкнут? – Егор стиснул его руку до боли, прильнул, и Никита не смог разобрать, у кого из них так бешено стучит сердце.

– Нету никого, – прошептал он. Серое ухо нервно дернулось, пальцы на запястье сомкнулись еще сильнее. Никита огладил горячий и влажный бок, вздымающийся от неровного дыхания. Егор поднял голову, недоверчиво сверкая глазами, и всякие слова потеряли смысл. Никита склонился, коснулся сухих, обветренных губ. 

Круг замкнулся.

Перебросив руки, Егор повис у него на шее, прижимаясь всем телом, но тут же разорвал поцелуй, стиснул в удушающих объятиях, пряча лицо. Никита провел ладонями по гибкой спине, положил руку на затылок, поглаживая. Егор поежился, мурлыкнул, но сорвался, зафыркал, раздраженно мотнул головой. Нервничал. Никита и сам был на нервах, едва не подскочил, когда кто-то потрогал его за ногу – оказалось, это был свисающий с кровати хвост, кончик которого ходил из стороны в сторону.

– Надо было тогда, – Егор шмыгнул носом. – В четырнадцать я ничего не боялся. Особенно с тобой. 

– Не выдумывай, – строго сказал Никита, тоже обнимая его покрепче. Нет, жалеть было не о чем. Но сейчас он не мог позволить себе все испортить. Ни за что.

Егор повозился, и вдруг улыбнулся ему в шею. Простые эмоции? Пусть так. 

Стриженные под машинку волоски на макушке кололи губы. 

Егор потерся лицом о его рубашку и замурлыкал, тихо и ровно. 

То, что он и хотел услышать.


End file.
